Harry Potter e as Novas Oportunidades
by Ri Granger Potter
Summary: Uma batalha...Dois feitiços...Um efeito colateral...E...A vida de muitos mudara pra sempre... Essa ultima batalha tinha como proposito melhorar a vidas das pessoas, dos que estavam na batalha ou não.  E eles consiguiram, mas algo inesperado aconteceu.
1. Fim

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, é da JK e da Warner **

Harry Potter e as Novas Oportunidades

Autora: Ri Granger Potter

Harry & Hermione

Lilian & James

Sirius & Marlene

Capitulo Um

Fim...

Um dia ela já foi bela, bem cuidada limpa e verdinha.

Hoje.

Ela foi regada sangue e destruição, não é mais tão bela, nem tão bem cuidada e sem duvida não esta limpa. O sangue não era de machucados inocentes ou acidentais, todos sangravam por dentro e por fora, não havia uma exceção.

Hogwarts estava em ruinas, em chamas, seu terreno sangrava.

Alvo Dumbledore foi morto em seu sexto ano por Severo Snape, que foi tachado como traidor, mas, que algumas horas atrás foi descoberto que não havia feito nada mais do que seguir as próprias ordens de Dumbledore.

Snape estava agora lutando com o comensal da morte Avery, eles eram um dos poucos que ainda restavam na batalha, tanto do lado da luz, quanto das trevas. Dois dos oito que ainda estavam de pé.

Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy lutavam fervorosamente com Bellatriz Lestrange e Lúcio Malfoy respectivamente. Enquanto Harry e Voldemort pareciam determinados a concluir a profecia.

De todos os moradores de Hogsmeade, professores, funcionários e estudantes de Hogwarts, restaram apenas oitos na batalha. Todos estavam muitos atentos aos seus duelos, mas sabiam exatamente o que ocorria ao redor deles, eles sabiam que já estava perto de acabar.

**Snape**, finalmente conseguiu ultrapassar os escudos de Avery, o atingindo com um "_Sectumsempra"_ no peito, o matando quase que imediatamente, mas não teve tempo de comemorar, já havia caído de joelhos assim que o feitiço foi lançado. Apenas tinha conseguido fechar o ferimento feito por Nagini, mas não curado o veneno que tinha em suas presas. Então como último esforço, transfigurou um objeto com sua varinha e o lançou imperceptível, ao bolso seguro de Harry. E finalmente, pode fechar os olhos, para nunca mais os abrir novamente, em paz, porque sua missão havia sido cumprida.

**Draco**, sabia que tinha que terminar com aquilo imediatamente, não teria forças para suportar por mais tempo, mas sem duvida determinação e desejo de vingança não lhe faltavam. Ele as havia matado, torturado e matado, ele merecia o que ia receber, só precisava de uma brecha. E a encontrou quando risadas acompanhadas de gritos pairaram no ar, por segundos distraindo Lúcio Malfoy, lhe dando a chance que precisava. Não havia hesitação nos olhos de Draco, ele sabia o que ia fazer e o que aquilo custaria a ele.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Pode ver a surpresa e o choque nos olhos de Malfoy. Podia sentir o pouco de magia que lhe restava, ir embora com aquela última maldição. E as únicas coisas que pode pedir mentalmente, antes de aos poucos seu corpo exausto morrer sem magia, foi que elas estivessem lá o aguardando , assim como seu Tio Sev, e esperar de todo o coração e alma que Potter cumprisse seu aparente destino e saísse vitorioso; e talvez assim Potter e Granger finalmente pudessem ter o que tanto ansiavam e mereciam e que até mesmo ele, Draco Lúcio Malfoy foi capaz de enxergar.

**Hermione**, não podia mais continuar, tinha que terminar aquela luta o mais rápido possível para tentar ajudar o único que mais se importava e que ainda estava de pé. Sim, ela sabia que Snape já havia caído levando Avery com ele, e Draco, bem, do jeito que ele estava, sabia que também não iria suportar por muito tempo. Bellatriz parecia ainda mais louca que o de costume, era uma luta acirrada, os dois lados pareciam empatados, até isso mudar.

Por um momento, Hermione não conseguiu repelir a maldição "_Cruciatos"_ que Bela havia lançado, por essa pequena ultrapassagem, Bela começou a rir loucamente ao ouvir seus gritos, vitoriosa, mas dando tempo o suficiente para Hermione se soltar parcialmente da maldição e lançar o feitiço "_Diffindo" _em Bellatriz, fazendo-a perder a cabeça.

Hermione respirou profundamente assim que sentiu que a maldição havia parado e nem precisou olhar para saber o que tinha acontecido. Levantou-se com dificuldade e caminhou o mais rápido que pode em direção a Harry. Quando estava a alguns passos dele parou, podia sentir a forte onda de magia em torno deles. Por alguns segundos os feitiços cessaram e um pequeno dialogo se formou, mas, quando ambos lançaram simultaneamente seus feitiços e eles se chocaram, uma pequena voz no fundo de sua mente dizia que sua vida não seria mais como antes e ela sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

**Harry**, sentia que seria naquele entardecer, não havia mais tempo.

Sabia que Severo Snape e Draco Malfoy haviam caído, assim como seus oponentes e por um momento aterrorizante pensou que Hermione também, mas ela se recuperou e Bellatriz foi em seu lugar, em seguida ela estava indo em sua direção, podia senti-la, mas quando estava a poucos passos dele, ela parou. E instantes depois ele e Voldemort pararam o duelo e se encararam.

"Seus seguidores estão mortos!"

"E só sobrou uma dos seus!"

"Isso acabam hoje, Tom!"

"Concordo plenamente, Harry!"

Juntos lançaram seus feitiços. O que aconteceu depois estava confuso na mente de Harry.

As varinhas se ligaram para em seguida a maldição da morte se voltar para quem a lançou, Voldemort, ele caio morto. A ultima coisa que Harry sentiu foi os braços de Hermione em volta dele, o segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso, em seguida uma grande explosão de luz branca os envolveu e Harry não se lembrava mais de nada.

_xxx—xxx_


	2. Chegada

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, é da JK e da Warner **

Capitulo Dois

Chegada

1 de setembro. Jantar de inicio do ano no Grande Salão da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, alunos e professores, todos reunidos esperando que seu amado diretor Alvo Dumbledore, já de pé, começa-se a fazer seu discurso de começo de ano. Mas aparentemente eles iam esperar um pouco mais.

O primeiro sinal disso foi sem duvida quando o teto encantado do salão, que mostrava uma noite estrelada e sem nuvens, agora havia se fechado e mostrava uma grande tempestade, que fazia grande parte dos estudantes e até alguns professores pularem ao ouvir o som dos trovões.

Ao ver isso, Alvo se preparou para intervir, mas quando levantou sua varinha foi impedido por uma explosão de luz branca que cegou temporariamente a todos no salão.

E Alvo que achava que esse ano as coisas seriam um pouco mais tranquilas. Como ele estava enganado. Oh! Ele não fazia ideia.

Quando a luz sessou e a iluminação voltou ao normal, todos puderam ouvir dois baques, ao se virarem encontraram algo realmente inesperado.

Duas pessoas haviam acabado de cair no meio do Grande Salão, aparentemente um homem e uma mulher, não dava pra saber exatamente o que vestiam, já que estavam cobertos de sangue e sujeira. Todos os professores se levantaram de imediato, com suas varinhas em mãos, contudo, todos permaneceram parados, observando.

A mulher começou a se mexer, com dificuldade, os professores ficaram em guarda e alguns alunos tentaram se afastar.

Ela deixou escapar alguns gemidos de dor, suas mãos tateavam o chão a procura de algo, certamente sua varinha, pensavam todos no salão, mas não era isso que queria.

Sua mão alcançou o braço do homem inconsciente ao seu lado, ela rastejou lentamente até ele, até ficarem no mesmo nível.

"Acorde Harry! Por favor, acorde!" Dizia a mulher, ao homem. E apesar de sua voz não passar de um sussurro rouco, todos no salão a ouviam claramente. "Acorde! Você conseguiu... você finalmente o venceu... cumpriu seu destino!" Terminou a mulher, caindo inconsciente sobre o peito do homem. Sua voz continha tanto sofrimento e dor que fez com que as pessoas no salão se perguntassem que destino havia sido cumprido e o que eles foram levados a fazer.

Quando o silencio reinou novamente, isso pareceu despertar algumas pessoas como, Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall e Alvo Dumbledore, que correram na direção dos jovens.

"Eles precisam ir imediatamente para a Ala Hospitalar, Alvo!" Sentenciou Pomfrey.

"É claro, Minerva, você poderia?" Perguntou Dumbledore.

McGonagall afirmou com a cabeça e junto com Pomfrey, conjurou macas e os transportou para fora. Conversas explodiram no salão.

Dumbledore olhou ao redor, havia preocupação e medo no rosto de todos no salão. Ele então se dirigiu para frente de todos e começou a falar.

"Silencio, por favor!" Todos se sentaram e se acalmaram imediatamente. "Nossos visitantes estão sendo encaminhados para a Ala Hospitalar, não a nada para vocês se preocuparem! Agora que já jantamos, vamos aos anúncios. A floresta proibida, para aqueles que não sabem ou precisam ser lembrados, é proibida, ela não recebeu esse nome atoa. Nosso selador , gostaria que eu os lembrasse que... Monitores, por favor, levem todos paras seus salões comunais sem nenhum desvio. Obrigada e Boa noite!"

Com isso todos se levantaram e se dirigiram aos seus dormitórios, incluindo os professores, apesar de alguns terem sido relutantes.

No caminho para a enfermaria, havia um pensamento bem definido na cabeça de Alvo. _"- Por enquanto não alertarei o ministério, primeiro quero saber quem eles são como vieram parar aqui e de que lado estão"_

Quando Dumbledore virou a esquina para a Ala Hospitalar encontrou algo surpreendente. Poppy e Minerva estavam com suas varinhas apontadas para as portas da Ala Hospitalar lançando feitiços, as duas macas estavam seguras atrás delas.

"O que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou Dumbledore indo em direção a elas.

"Ah, Alvo! Que bom que esta aqui!" Disse Pomfrey.

"A porta não abre, Alvo! Já tentamos de tudo!" Explicou McGonagall.

Dumbledore tomou a frente e começou a lançar seus próprios feitiços para destrancar a porta. Em sua primeira tentativa não funcionou, teve então que colocar mais poder em seus feitiços e finalmente a porta se abriu.

"_- Estranho" _Pensava ele.

Poppy e Minerva imediatamente levantaram as macas e adentraram na enfermaria, colocando eles deitados em duas camas, uma do lado da outra. Poppy estava do lado direito da garota, Minerva estava do lado esquerdo do garoto, enquanto Dumbledore estava entre as duas macas, no corredor que separava as duas colunas de camas da enfermaria, observando.

"O que faremos primeiro?" Perguntou McGonagall.

"Limpa-los! Precisamos ver com o que estamos lidando para poder cura-los." Respondeu Poppy.

Elas então começaram a lançar feitiços para limpar suas roupas e seus corpos. O resultado foi no mínimo... Surpreendente.

Elas terminaram com apenas alguns segundo de diferença. Os três primeiro se focaram em ver como era a garota.

Ela não parecia ter mais de dezessete ou dezoito anos de idade. Tinha cabelos castanhos, cacheados e longos. Suas roupas estavam em farrapos e os vários cortes de seu rosto apesar de não sangrarem mais devido ao feitiços usados, ainda estavam abertos.

As atenções se voltaram para o garoto. Ele também parecia ter entre dezessete e dezoito anos. Cabelos negros, revoltos, com alguns fios tampando parcialmente um lado de sua testa e apesar da queda e da movimentação seus óculos estavam bem firme em seu rosto. Suas roupas também estavam em farrapos e seus ferimentos pareciam muitas vezes piores que os da garota, mesmo com os feitiços algumas de suas piores feridas ainda sangravam. E para perturbação geral dos presentes, ele era quase idêntico a Thiago Potter... Atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ali em Hogwasrts.

_xxx—xxx_

OI!

Espero que gostem.

Deixem seus comentários.

Qualquer dúvida ou crítica é só falar.


	3. Descobrindo Coisas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, é da JK e da Warner **

Capitulo Três

Descobrindo Coisas

"Eu nunca vi nada parecido com isso antes!" Disse Poppy. Depois que se recuperaram do choque ao ver o garoto e ela pode começar a examiná-los.

"É ruim assim?" Perguntou Minerva inocentemente.

"Vamos pelo começo. Quando ele tinha um ano ele foi atingido por uma maldição das trevas, bem aqui..." Começou Poppy, afastando os cabelos da testa e deixando a mostra uma cicatriz em forma de raio; o que fez com que Dumbledore levanta-se a sobrancelha.

"Após essa maldição, até os seus onze anos ele sofreu abusos físicos, aos doze, ele perdeu todos os ossos do braço, que voltaram a crescer provavelmente com a poção _"Esquelesque" _pelo que eu pude ver; e Merlin...! Nunca pensei que veria isso! Ele... ele foi ferido por uma presa de basilisco em seu braço direito!" McGonagall engasgou e os olhos de Dumbledore estavam ligeiramente mais abertos.

"E pra ficar ainda mais inacreditável, ele foi curado pelas lagrimas de uma Fênix." Agora Dumbledore estava ainda mais surpreso e curioso.

"Com treze, ele aparentemente se encontrou com dementadores. Aos quatorze, ele sofreu duas das três maldições imperdoáveis, mais de uma vez, além de uma pequena cicatriz que ele tem no peito, que tem a assinatura magica de um dragão. Aos quinze, ele usou uma pena de sangue, que foi usada muitas vezes já que tem a cicatriz permanentemente em sua mão direita... repugnante!" A menção da pena de sangue fez com que Minerva saísse de seu torpor e ficasse terrivelmente indignada com o que estava ouvindo. "Aos dezesseis, mais maldições, nenhuma grave. O que me preocupa é seus dezessete e recém dezoito anos. Ele recebeu todo tipo de feitiços, recebeu as imperdoáveis e foi torturado, aparentemente mais de uma vez!" Terminou Poppy.

"Ele... ele sofreu tudo isso? Pelas barbas de Merlin... um basilisco aos doze anos..." Dizia McGonagall, aturdida. Dumbledore não parecia melhor.

"E a garota, Poppy?" Perguntou Dumbledore, o brilho que tinha em seus olhos havia se apagado um pouco.

Pomfrey se virou para examina-la. Alguns minutos depois...

"Ela parece ter tido uma infância normal, sem ferimentos até os onze anos, quando teve algumas contusões. Aos doze... foi petrificada, mas obviamente recebeu o antidoto. Aos treze também "encontrou" dementadores. Aos quinze, recebeu uma maldição das trevas no peito, por sorte, por alguma razão a maldição não a atingiu com o poder total. Aos dezesseis, algumas maldições não letais. Já os seus dezessete e dezoito anos, não foi tão ruim quanto o do garoto, mas não está muito atrás. Torturada, maldições imperdoáveis, entre muitos outros feitiços" Terminou Madame Pomfrey, com um suspiro.

"Que tipo de vida esses jovens tiveram Alvo?" Perguntou McGonagall, baixinho.

"Não sei Minerva, realmente não sei!" Respondeu Dumbledore _"-Mas assim que eles acordarem iremos descobrir!" _Pensava ele.

Oito horas. Oito horas, foi o tempo que Madame Pomfrey levou para curar os dois jovens, cinco horas com o garoto e três com a garota.

O estado deles não havia mudado, continuavam inconscientes. Eles estavam bem, até acontecer... Duas semanas depois.

Dia 15 de setembro, duas semanas depois de aqueles dois estranhos terem chego a sua escola. Agora olhando ao redor, via todos os moradores do castelo ali jantando, menos uma, Poppy Pomfrey lhe havia dito que ia se atrasar para o jantar, já que iria fazer um ultimo check-up nos visitantes, antes do jantar.

Tudo estava tranquilo até o meio do jantar, quando a sobremesa estava sendo servida.

As portas do Grande Salão foram abertas abruptamente, revelando uma Madame Pomfrey esbaforida, surpreendentemente coberta de sangue dos pés a cabeça, desde gotas até grandes manchas.

"Alvo! Precisa me acompanha até a enfermaria! AGORA!" Disse Pomfrey, com urgência e terror. Ninguém no salão havia visto ela daquele jeito antes.

Alvo se levantou de imediato e acenou rapidamente para McGonagall segui-los. Os três saíram quase correndo do salão, nenhuma explicação foi dada.

As conversas começaram rapidamente no salão, tanto que ninguém notou uma pequena discussão na mesa dos professores.

"Por que Alvo ainda não chamou o ministério?" Perguntou James

"Não seja tolo, Potter! Alvo quer suas perguntas respondidas, antes que de serem pegos pelo ministério! É obvio!" Respondeu Severo.

James apenas ignorou os insultos dele.

"O que é perigoso, eles podem muito bem estarem aqui pra nos espionar para Você-Sabe-Quem!" Disse James, desconfiado.

"Você ouviu o que aquela garota disse quando eles apareceram aqui? Não parecia uma coisa que um Comensal da Morte diria!" Disse Lílian.

"Eu concordo com Lily, mas... a algo de estranho com eles. Seus cheiros são peculiares!" Disse Remo.

"Peculiares, Lupim?" Perguntou Snape.

"Eles ficaram aqui por segundos, não deu pra saber nada além de peculiar!" Se desculpou Lupim. Depois disso eles permaneceram em silêncio e terminaram seu jantar.

Enquanto isso...

As portas do Salão Principal se fecharam atrás deles, depois caminharam o mais depressa possível em direção a enfermaria

"Poppy! O que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou McGonagall, arfante. Sendo ignorada completamente, se vira então para Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo.

"Querida Poppy! Por mais que eu saiba que em algum momento você dirá o que está acontecendo... Minerva não tem a mesma paciência!" Disse Dumbledore com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto McGonagall o fuzilava com os olhos.

Eles haviam chegado a Ala Hospilar, assim que entraram puderam ouvir gritos, Pomfrey rapidamente fechou a porta e se encaminhou para a cama do garoto, seguida de perto por Dumbledore e McGonagall.

Poppy foi direto para o lado da cama do garoto, com sua varinha na mão lançando feitiços sobre ele. Enquanto se aproximavam, Dumbledore e McGonagall puderam ver claramente o que estava acontecendo e não era nada agradável.

O garoto se debatia freneticamente na cama, gritando muito e pelo o que puderam perceber a fonte de sangue da roupa de Poppy, vinha da testa do garoto, da cicatriz em forma de raio. Ela sangrava sem parar, sujando seu rosto e roupas.

"Por que ele esta assim, Poppy?" Pergunta alto McGonagall, assustada com o estado do garoto.

"Eu não faço ideia, mas isso começou há uns 30 minutos e nada do que eu fiz até agora deu resultado, eu já tentei de tudo!" Respondeu Poppy, nervosa.

Dumbledore e McGonagall imediatamente tomaram a frente e começaram a lançar seus feitiços no garoto. Nada funcionou...

"Como isso pode estar acontecendo?" Perguntou McGonagall, estupefada por nenhum dos feitiços que ela e Dumbledore lançavam fazerem efeito.

Dumbledore estava com um turbilhão de emoções dentro de si, havia surpresa, curiosidade, medo, receio, choque, mas soube esconder muito bem. Já Poppy estava uma pilha de nervos, nunca tinha visto nada parecido com aquilo antes.

"Alvo!" Chamou Poppy, sua voz continha desespero, o que não passou despercebido pelos que estavam na sala.

"Nós três já tentamos de tudo, Poppy. Não a nada que possamos fazer só nos resta esperar..." Terminou Dumbledore com um suspiro. Minerva e Pomfrey o olharam exasperadas, mas viram que ele tinha razão. Depois de longas uma hora e meia, os ataques que o garoto estava tendo começaram a cessar e por fim pararam.

Poppy voltou a agir rapidamente, dessa vez não tendo problemas em limpar todo o sangue que cobria o garoto e fazer com que a cicatriz fosse o mais bem curado do que ela permitia. Não havia mais nada de errado com o garoto para o alivio deles.

Contudo, alguma coisa estava incomodando Alvo e Minerva. Depois de tudo resolvido os dois saíram da enfermaria e se dirigiram ao escritório do diretor.

Lá, eles se acomodaram. Dumbledore em sua cadeira e McGonagall na cadeira a sua frente. Começaram a conversar sobre as ultimas duas semanas. No final da conversa Minerva trouce à tona o assunto que tanto a estava incomodando na enfermaria.

"Alvo? Eu tenho uma pergunta!" Começou McGonagall, hesitante.

"Diga minha querida!" Respondeu Dumbledore, curioso.

"Na ala hospitalar, enquanto o garoto estava tendo aquele ataque... Eu pude sentir magia negra ao nosso redor!" Terminou McGonagall, não sabendo se estava certa ou não. Dumbledore parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

"Você esta completamente certa, Minerva!" Disse Dumbledore, mas não explicando sua resposta.

"Então, Alvo... O garoto é das trevas?" Pressionou McGonagall, preocupada.

"Não sei Minerva! A magia negra parecia vir dele, mas não ser propriamente dele, faz sentido?" Perguntou Dumbledore, recebendo um olhar incerto em resposta. "Como já disse Minerva, só nos resta esperar que eles acordem para que nos tenhamos nossas perguntas respondidas!" Terminou Dumbledore. McGonagall apenas concordou silenciosamente. Após terminarem a conversa, se despediram e foram descansar.

Eles não sabiam, mas os próximos dias seriam bem longos.

Dia 20 de setembro.

As conversas em Hogwarts sobre os dois estranhos ainda não haviam acabado, tanto entre alunos, quanto entre professores.

Os dois jovens foram mantidos isolados em uma pequena sala privada na ala hospitalar, que tinha apenas duas camas e uma cômoda.

Eles recebiam visita apenas de três pessoas, Poppy Pomfrey que sempre ia ver como eles estavam. Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall, que iam regularmente visita-los, e que estavam ali agora. Todos os três.

Pomfrey estava verificando a garota, enquanto Dumbledore e McGonagall estavam ao pé da cama deles observando, como sempre.

Mas quando Poppy se aproximou para verificar o garoto, ele começou a acordar... Chamando a atenção dos outros que estavam na sala.

_xxx-xxx_

OI!

Me desculpem se escrevi alguma informação ou nome errado.

Espero que gostem.

Deixem seus comentários.

Qualquer dúvida ou crítica é só falar.


	4. Dolorosas Memórias

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, é da JK e da Warner **

Capitulo Quatro

Dolorosas memórias...

"Então... Descobriu alguma coisa?" Perguntou a garota de cabelos ruivos.

"Não nada. A única coisa que sei é que eles estão em um quarto privado na enfermaria!" Falou a garota de cabelos negros.

"Você não descobriu nada com o seu pai?" Perguntou à ruiva.

"Não. E os seus, afinal eles trabalham aqui." Disse a morena.

"Por incrível que pareça eles não sabem de nada. Não acredito que meu pai e Tio Sirius não ficaram curiosos e foram descobrir alguma coisa!" Disse a ruiva, inconformada. A morena acenou com a cabeça concordando.

"Não a nada que possamos fazer, vamos ter que esperar o Professor Dumbledore dizer alguma coisa sobre eles!" Disse a morena chateada. A ruiva concordou ainda mais chateada e silenciosamente elas terminaram de comer seu café da manhã.

Dor.

Não podia dizer que não estava acostumado.

Mas aquela era demais.

Estava acordando devagar mas, mal abrira os olhos e uma forte dor o atingira. Era pior do que tudo que já sentira, e tendo o seu histórico de dores, aquilo significava alguma coisa.

Todos os ossos do seu corpo pareciam estar totalmente quebrados, moídos. Todos os músculos, veias e artérias, pareciam estar sendo rasgadas com uma faca, de dentro para fora. E sua pele... Ela parecia em chamas.

Estava se contorcendo na cama, segurava os lençóis com força, tentando com o que restava de suas forças não gritar, parecia estar conseguindo, só não sabia por quanto tempo.

Para seu alivio, a dor foi embora tão rápida quanto veio. Harry estava tão centrado na dor e tentando contê-la, que não notou a movimentação ao seu redor.

Os olhos... Aqueles olhos que todos os três daquela sala conheciam tão bem e viam por tantas vezes ao decorrer dos anos.

Assim que viram os olhos do garoto, os três tiveram reações diferentes.

Minerva McGonagall arfou colocando a mão no peito e dando um passo para trás; Alvo Dumbledore ainda mantinha uma expressão serena, o único sinal de surpresa eram os lábios ligeiramente abertos; Já Poppy Pomfrey precisou se apoiar ao lado da cama para se firmar.

Contudo, nenhum deles pode expressar qualquer outra reação, já que o garoto começou a tremer loucamente e se agarrar aos lençóis, parecendo fazer um grande esforço para não emitir nada além de alguns poucos gemidos.

Pomfrey se adiantou, mas quando ia começas a lançar o seu repertorio de feitiços de cura, as dores pareceram cessar, fazendo com que o garoto desse um longo suspiro de alivio e voltasse a dormir exausto, se não tivessem visto, pareceria que ele nunca tinha acordado.

Pomfrey pode começar seus exames; depois de terminados deram alguns passos para trás, a porta, observando os dois jovens pacientes.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntou McGonagall, ainda com a mão no peito, olhando fixamente para o garoto.

"Eu diria que foi uma reação tardia a todos os feitiços com que foi atingido e também uma rejeição a cura de alguns ferimentos mais graves." Respondeu Pomfrey, com o cenho franzido, vira poucos casos em que alguém reagia assim por seus ferimentos e os métodos para cura-los.

Uma ultima olhada para os dois jovens e as perguntas respondidas, e cada um voltou para seus afazeres. Pomfrey voltou para seus pacientes, enquanto McGonagall e Dumbledore se dirigiram ao escritório do diretor.

"Chá, Minerva?" Perguntou Dumbledore, depois de ter colocado uma gota de limão na boca e a mastigando satisfeito.

"Sim Alvo, por favor!" Respondeu McGonagall, torcendo as mãos no colo distraidamente.

"Fale antes que engasgue com as próprias palavras, minha querida!" Disse Dumbledore, com um pequeno sorriso escondido por trás da xicara de chá e com um brilho cintilante nos olhos.

McGonagall lhe lançou um olhar azedo, ela hesitou, continuando a beber o chá.

"Minerva?" Chamou Dumbledore.

"Esqueça Alvo, não é nada!" Respondeu McGonagall, com uma voz que não admitia ser contestada.

Dumbledore não parecia querer pressioná-la a responder. Ele, porém, já tinha uma ideia do que ela queria falar. A aparência do garoto, principalmente os olhos. Mas não era possível, sabia disso, ele mesmo estivera lá naquela noite trágica, vira o completo desespero de James e Lily Potter, assim como Sirius Black e Remos Lupim, e o medo e a dor que Minerva demonstrara, assim como ele próprio. Nunca se sentira tão derrotado em toda a sua vida, até aquele momento. Nunca esqueceria ou sairia de sua mente o que acontecera naquela noite.

31 de outubro. Dia das Bruxas. Uma sexta-feira.

Era dia de reunião da Ordem da Fênix, nesses tempos sombrios nenhum lugar parecia ser seguro o suficiente, por isso as reuniões eram feitas de madrugada, em seu escritório, em Hogwarts.

Se lembrara de cada detalhe daquele dia.

A reunião já havia começado, ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, com as mãos entrelaçadas em cima da mesa, enquanto observava os membros da Ordem conversando entre si pela sala.

Havia um pequeno grupo de Aurores conversando com um ar conspiratório em um canto da sala, um abafado "Vigilância Constante" poderia se ouvido ocasionalmente.

Escondido em um canto escuro, sabia que Severo Snape, seu espião entre as muralhar de Voldemort, tentava se manter oculto ao resto das pessoas da sala, não que ele aparece-se com muita frequência, e não que ele confiasse nas pessoas daquela sala mas, principalmente parecia não confiar em Pedro Pettgrew, além é claro dos aurores e James que também estavam na reunião.

Era curioso que toda vez que Pettgrew estava na reunião (que não era com muito comum, nos últimos tempos), ele se lançava um feitiço de desilusão e ficava no canto escuro da sala que agora se encontrava. E sempre que perguntava por que tanta desconfiança em Pettgrew (que conseguia ultrapassar a desconfiança que tinha com James e os aurores), ele apenas dizia que uma a única coisa que ele odiava mais do que valentões, eram covardes.

Sua professora de transfiguração, de herbologia e seu professor de feitiços conversavam fervorosamente em um canto também; Augusta e o casal Longbottom estão sentados confortavelmente em um sofá, o pequeno Neville havia ficado em casa com uma babá; haviam outras pessoas na sala, mas seus olhos se voltaram para um grupo em especial.

Liliam Evans Potter estava sentada em outro sofá que havia na sala com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, Remo Lupim se encontrava sentado ao seu lado, ambos com ares entediados olhando a cena a frente deles; Sirius Black e James Potter estavam frente a frente tendo uma animada discussão, algo sobre qual presente o pequeno Harry havia gostado mais, este também havia ficado em casa, sob a vigilância de Pedro Pettgrew que não estava se sentindo bem nos últimos tempos, era algo para se manter o olho.

As discussões serias começaram. No final da reunião apenas alguns poucos sobraram na sala, foi ai que o caos começou.

Dois alarmes começaram a soar no escritório. Ele, Minerva, os Potter, os Longbottons, Sirius, Remo, Severo, Alastor e Kinsgley imediatamente se levantaram, sabiam o que eles significavam, mas não sabiam da onde vinham os alarmes. Dumbledore correu até os dois objetos que zuniam pela sala e os conferiu, se voltou pálido para as onze pessoas que o olhavam com expectativa.

"Mansões Potter e Longbtton!" Mal terminara de falar e todos já saiam pela porta. Enquanto corriam Dumbledore dava algumas instruções.

"Kinsgsley, Alastor, vocês vão junto com os Longbottons!" Os dois assentiram. "Minerva, mande um patrono para Filius e Pomona, avise que estaremos fora de Hogwarts e para ficarem atentos. Eu e você estaremos indo com os Potter!" Minerva rapidamente pegou sua varinha e lançou o feitiço do patrono, fazendo com que dois gatos muito característicos saltarem de sua varinha e desaparecessem ao longo do corredor.

"Severo..." Ele estava mais pálido do que o comum, nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita, ele apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, sabia o que fazer.

Assim que saíram dos limites de Hogwarts todos imediatamente aparataram.

Todos se viram na frente da casa dos Potter, em Godric's Hollow, vários suspiros foram ouvidos.

O pequeno portão de ferro da casa já não estava mais em seu lugar e sim jogado mais ao longe no jardim, a porta que dava entrada a casa estava presa apenas por um das dobradiças, mas não foi por causa das portas que ouve os suspiros dos presentes.

E sim a Marca Negra, símbolo de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, que pairava acima da casa.

_xxx—xxx_

Oiiii

Eu sei que esse capitulo demorou, sinto muito.

O próximo vai ser mais rápido, prometo!

Bjssssssss


	5. Dolorosas Memórias Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, é da JK e da Warner**

Capitulo Cinco

Dolorosas Memórias... Parte 2

**_No capitulo anterior..._**

**_"(...) mas não foi por causa das portas que ouve os suspiros dos presentes._**

**_E sim a Marca Negra, símbolo de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, que pairava acima da casa"_**

Todos já estavam com suas varinhas na mão. Lily tomou a frente da situação, e começou a passar pelo portão destruído da casa. Nunca tinha visto aquele olhar que tinha em seu rosto antes, era felino, mas pior que isso, ela tinha um mortífero no rosto, se alguém ainda estivesse naquela casa, ele certamente não sairia inteiro. Esse pensamento fez com que Dumbledore se arrepiasse, mas logo espantou isso de sua mente e voltou sua atenção para o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Atrás de Lily, vinha James (com uma expressão similar a Lily e que Sirius e Remo também compartilhavam), Sirius, Remo, Minerva e ele próprio.

Entraram cautelosos na casa, no entanto, seus instintos lhe diziam que não haviam mais nada a temer. Mas, no fundo de sua mente algo lhe dizia que nenhum deles sairia ileso daquele lugar.

Tirando as portas quebradas, a casa estava imaculada por dentro, estava limpa e arrumada, exceto por um par de brinquedos no chão da sala, onde mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, ele e Minerva haviam ficado brincando com Harry. Continuaram em frente, pelo pequeno corredor e começaram a subir para o segundo andar depois da escada havia mais um corredor com portas de ambos os lados, porém, a única que os interessava ficava no final do corredor a direita.

Por um momento todos pararam, lado a lado, no topo da escada. Certamente os outros haviam sentido o mesmo que ele. O ar ao redor deles parecia de alguma maneira, diferente, sentira o mesmo quando entrara na casa, e ficava cada vez mais forte a cada passo que davam em direção ao andar de cima, onde provavelmente encontrariam Harry.

Todos estavam mais alertas do que estavam antes, e era realmente surpreendente como era resistente o material de suas varinhas, porque se não fossem, elas certamente já teriam quebrado, tamanha a força em que eram empunhadas.

Lentamente seguiram em direção ao quarto de Harry, que era o único que estava com a porta aberta, dando para ver uma fraca luz que era emitida de lá de dentro.

Lily foi a primeira a entrar, já que havia praticamente corrido em direção a porta, sua entrada foi seguida por um grito horrendo. Por um milésimo de segundo todos pararam, havia algo naquele grito que os tinha feito parar, talvez fosse a tristeza, ou a dor, ou o desespero, ou ainda, a completa agonia que aparecia sentir do mais profundo de seu der.

Todos se adiantaram, James entrou logo seguido de Sirius e Remo.

Ele havia parado na porta, assim como Minerva, ao verem tal cena a frente deles.

O quarto era de tamanho médio, as paredes eram de um tom azul claro, com vários pomos de ouro voando velozmente pelas paredes, a janela do quarto estava aberta, fazendo com que o vento mexessem as cortinas furiosamente. Os moveis do quarto eram apenas o guarda-roupa, um grande baú cheio de brinquedos e o berço.

O berço estava no canto oposto a janela, também de cor azul, acima dele deveria estar flutuando um hipogrifo de pelúcia, com o embalo de uma suave musica de ninar, no entanto, no lugar dele, a poucos centímetros antes de tocar o teto, flutuava uma mensagem em vermelho sangue.

Então fora dali que viera aquela "sensação" ruim. Uma mensagem feita com magia negra, que além de aumentar o sofrimento da vitima, deixava "gravado" como ela morrera.

Da porta ele e Minerva observavam o que acontecia dentro do quarto com um horror mal contido.

Sirius estava a poucos passos da porta, ajoelhado no chão com o rosto entre as mãos, entre lagrimas e soluços; Remo estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, com um braço ao redor de seus ombros, tentando conforta-lo e falhando miseravelmente, já que estava em um estado tão ruim quanto, seus olhos porém, não se desviavam de seus dois amigos, ainda de pé. James e Lily.

James e Lily, estavam ao lado do berço, James a tempos já deixara sua varinha cair no chão, sem mais forças para empunha-la, ele se segurava com a mão direita no berço para não cair, enquanto a mão esquerda estava na boca tentando sufocar os soluços que acompanhavam seu rosto banhado em lagrimas.

Lily parecia estar em transe, sua varinha ainda estava em sua mão, olhando fixamente para dentro do berço.

Estava sentindo uma dor que pensara nunca sentir novamente, um movimento ao seu lado chamou sua atenção. Minerva estava tremendo, se apoiava com uma mão no batente da porta, enquanto a outra tampava a boca, lagrimas caiam sem parar de seu rosto, seus olhos também não saiam do berço. Rapidamente a puxo para meus braços, a abraçando forte contra meu peito enquanto ela começava a soluçar, seus próprios olhos já estavam marejados.

Dentro do berço, estava Harry, com o pequeno corpo contorcido e com uma expressão de dor, seus olhos estavam fechados, e havia uma coloração azul em seu rosto. Em volta de seu pescoço havia uma cobra coral, vermelha e preta, já morta, mas mesmo assim a força que exercia no pescoço de Harry não era aliviada.

Lily pareceu sair de seu transe, ela apontou sua varinha para a cobra e a baniu, logo em seguida a deixou cair no chão. Se debruçou sobre o berço e pegou seu filho nos braços, por um momento, ela apenas o segurou firme, para em seguida, começar a chorar desesperadamente. James vendo o estado de sua esposa, se aproximou e abraçou a ela e a Harry.

Ao ver aquela cena, a barreira que construíra em torno de si, acabara de quebrar, toda a força, determinação, calma e serenidade que tentara manter desde que saíra de seu escritório simplesmente fora destroçada. Sentia dor, talvez não com a mesma intensidade como James, Lily, Sirius e Remo, mas chegava perto, perto demais, e sabia que Minerva sentia o mesmo que ele.

Pela primeira vez, desde que sua irmã morrera, estava chorando sem reservas. Chorava por Sirius que tinha perdido seu afilhado, por Remo que perdera se "sobrinho", por ele mesmo e Minerva que tinham perdido um "neto", por James e Lily que perderam um filho, e chorava por toda dor e destruição que Voldemort causara e que ainda iria causar.

Uma hora depois de terem entrado no quarto, os aurores haviam chegado. Já havia conseguido recuperar grande parte da sua compostura, assim como Minerva, mas ela ainda estava com um aspecto que de longe se parecia com a severa Professora de Transfiguração Minerva McGonagall.

Os aurores entraram rapidamente na casa, e em alguns segundos estavam no segundo andar. Mas, pararam abruptamente ao verem que o clima definitivamente não era bom. Talvez fosse porque seu corpo estava criticamente tenso, talvez fosse porque a sempre severa e inabalável professora McGonagall que eles conheciam, estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados e ligeiramente lacrimejantes. Obviamente, Minerva não estava mais em seus braços, pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam até onde realmente ia o relacionamento deles.

Com alguma dificuldade Minerva adentrou no quarto, se aproximou de dois dos alunos favoritos e convenceu Lily a soltar Harry, Minerva o pegou no colo, dando um pequeno suspiro, uma única lagrima escapou de seus olhos enquanto o colocava novamente no berço. Amparando Lily, com a ajuda de James, eles saíram do quarto em direção à sala. Remo ajudou Sirius a se levantar do chão e os seguiram logo em seguida.

Apenas havia sobrado ele na soleira da porta.

Os aurores entraram e começaram a averiguar o que havia acontecido. Depois de terem tomado o seu depoimento sobre o ocorrido, ele ainda estava parado na porta olhando para aquele quarto sombrio, onde uma vez esteve impregnado de vida, alegria e felicidade, varias memorias começaram a passar por seus olhos , um nó estava se formando em sua garganta.

Os aurores pareciam estar terminando quando resolvera ir ver como estavam as coisa lá embaixo.

Estavam todos sentados na sala, ao redor da lareira. Lily chorava nos braços de James descontroladamente, ele a segurava firme, como se tivesse medo de que ela também fosse arrancada dele. Remo e Sirius estavam sentados em silencio , perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, assim como Minerva.

Após alguns minutos saíra da casa, acompanhado pelos aurores que lavavam o corpo do pequeno Harry para a autópsia. Aparatou então, na casa dos Longbottom.

Por fora a casa estava igual a dos Potter, exceto pela porta da entrada que estava em cinzas. Por dentro, o primeiro andar estava destruído, havia vários aurores pela casa. Com uma olhada na sala, percebeu dois aurores abaixados e tomando nota, entre eles, a jovem babá que cuidava de Neville, jazia morta. Mais tarde receberia um relatório contando as inúmeras monstruosidades pela qual a moça evidentemente passara. Mais um filho tirado de seus pais.

Chegando ao segundo andar, as coisas não estavam melhores. No final do corredor, em um canto, Alice chorava desesperada nos braços do marido, Frank não fazia questão de esconder a sua dor, e chorava junto a esposa. Mais dois de seus amigos haviam perdido o filho, não era justo.

A paços largos entrou a terceira porta a direita, do corredor.

O lugar estava iluminado, os únicos que estavam ali eram Moody e Kingsley, eles o olharam e com um aceno de cabeça saíram do quarto sem uma palavra.

As janelas do quaro estavam abertas, o guarda-roupa e o baú de brinquedos, continuavam em seus lugar habitual.

Mas, no berço. Oh, novamente no berço. Pensava ele com uma profunda tristeza e amargura.

Chegando em frente ao berço, deixou com que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Poderiam dizer que o pequeno Neville Longbottom estava dormindo , a não ser, pela adaga que transpassava seu peito. O lençol antes branco do berço, agora estava totalmente vermelho.

Aquilo não pareceu o suficiente, porque na parede atrás do berço os dizeres,

"_**Um presente para a minha querida prima traidora do sangue"**_, estava escrito com sangue, sangue do pequeno Neville Longbottom.

Poucos sabiam, e muitos haviam se esquecido, mas, Alice antes de se tornar a Sra. Longbottom, era Srta. Black. Apenas um tolo ou um idiota esperaria que Bellatrix Lestrange deixaria sua prima, traidora da família , de seu próprio sangue, membro ativo da Ordem da Fênix, auror, a alguns anos, membro de umas das famílias mais antigas e respeitáveis do mundo bruxo, em paz.

Os próximos dias não foram bons, havia comparecido a dois funerais, os funerais de dois garotinhos inocentes, e de que gostava muito. Neville foi enterrado junto com seus ancestrais, e Harry foi enterrado no cemitério de Godric's Hollow. Curiosamente no dia do enterro dos garotos o tempo parecia refletir os sentimentos sombrios que todos compartilhavam ao ver aqueles pequeninos caixões serem enterrados.

Ao observar nos dois enterros os dois pequenos caixões serem baixados, tentou por um minuto ignorar a dor e a ardência que sentia na garganta, e olhou para os parentes e conhecidos mais próximos, a dor que os pais daquelas crianças era a mais forte que tinha ali, podia apostar que se não fosse por seus maridos, Lily a Alice se jogariam naqueles buracos de terra e arrancariam seus filhos de lá. Mas, não importava o quanto o amor ou a dor fosse forte, nada poderia trazê-los de volta, nada acabaria com aquela dor, com sorte ela diminuiria com o tempo e ficaria apenas as boas memorias, com o tempo... Apenas com o tempo...

"Alvo!"

"Alvo!"

"ALVO!"

Piscou, voltando a realidade. Estava novamente sentado em seu escritório tomando chá. Minerva continuava a sua frente, ela o estava chamando, com uma expressão preocupada. Estava secretamente aliviado por ela o ter tirado de suas lembranças sombrias.

"O que foi Alvo?"

Esboçou um pequeno sorriso, tentado tranquiliza-la.

"Esta tudo bem minha querida, apenas me perdi em pensamentos".

Minerva parecia prestes a argumentar, mas a lareira irrompeu em chamas.

Era Poppy, ela parecia agitada.

"Alvo, Minerva! Vocês precisam vir ao meu escritório, achei uma coisa!"

Ele e Minerva se entreolharam e rapidamente entraram na lareira, aparecendo em seguida no escritório de Pomfrey.

Ela estava de pé em frente a sua escrivaninha, com a cabeça baixa olhando para o que segurava nas mãos.

"O que é Poppy?" Perguntou McGonagall. Pomfrey olhou pra eles um pouco alarmada.

"Eu acabei de encontrar isso" Respondeu ela. Lançando um rápido olhar para o que tinha nas mãos.

Dumbledore e McGonagall se aproximaram, até ficarem apenas a dois passos de Pomfrey, conseguindo ver a que ela se referia.

Em suas mãos havia uma caixa de tamanho médio de cor escura. Aquela pequena caixa era... Magnifica.

Não havia tampa ou abertura visível. Era de uma cor marrom escura, quase preta, por toda a caixa havia runas em baixo relevo, que era preenchido com finos fios de ouro, havia apenas um lugar que não tinha runas, na superfície, um pequeno espaço em branco que formava um circulo perfeito. Dumbledore ergueu as mãos para tocar na caixa, McGonagall e Pomfrey não tiravam os olhos dela, era quase como se a caixa os atraísse, mas ao mesmo tempo os repelisse, deixando-os quase hipnotizados. Dumbledore estava quase tocando a caixa quando um alarme estridente soou no escritório, o transe em que estavam se extinguiu, eles piscaram por um momento e se entreolharam, Pomfrey colocou cuidadosamente a caixa na mesa e foram mais do que rapidamente para o quanto privado daqueles "visitantes" misteriosos.

Abriram e fecharam a porta abruptamente, e esperaram para ver qual dos dois estava acordando.

Um pequeno movimento os alertou. Os três prenderam a respiração.

Era hora de algumas respostas...

_xxx—xxx_

Oi!

Eu sei que eu estou demorando muito para colocar os cap, mas esse ano eu estou estudando a tarde e estou um pouco enrolada. Sinto muito pessoal!

Espero que gostem.

Deixem seus comentários.

Qualquer dúvida ou crítica é só falar.


	6. O despertar da Bela Adormecida

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, é da JK e da Warner**

Capitulo Seis  
>O despertar da Bela Adormecida...<p>

_ XXX-XXX_

**A distinção entre passado, presente e futuro é apenas uma ilusão teimosamente persistente.**

** (Albert** **Einstein)**

**7 anos atrás**

"Prazer Hermione Granger"

"Harry Potter"

"Ronald Weasley"

**6 anos atrás**

"Um Brasílico"! É serio!"

**5 anos atrás**

"Nós precisamos salva-lo, Sirius é inocente!"

**4 anos atrás**

"O campeão de Dumstrang. É Vitor Krum!"

"O campeão de Beauxbatons, é, Fleur Delacour!"

"E o campeão de Hogwarts, é, Cedrico Diggory!"

...o fogo do cálice se avermelhou mais uma vez.

"Harry Potter!"

**3 anos atrás**

"Dementadores"

"Essa é a Sede da Ordem da Fênix"

"Harry Potter, inocente de todas as acusações"

"...Dolores Umbridge, que se juntará a nós este ano!"

"É uma armadilha, Sirius não está aqui!"

"SIRIUS... NÃO SIRIUS!"

"Então, um terá que matar o outro no final"

"Sim"

**2 anos atrás**

"Vocês receberão treinamento"

"DCAT"

"Transfiguração"

"Poções"

"Guerra...

Voldemort...

"Trouxas mortos..."

"Oclumência com Dumbledore e Snape"

"Treinamento auror"

"Luta com armas"

"..."

"Fomos traídos!"

**1 ano atrás**

"Horcrux"

**Agora...**

A garota foi a primeira a acordar.

Em um momento seus olhos estavam fechados e as leituras continuavam mostrando que ela ainda estava profundamente inconsciente, o momento que os havia alertado poderia não ter passado de um engano, poderia, se no momento seguinte seus olhos não estivessem abertos.

Ela piscou uma vez, focada, e então estava fora da cama, tropeçando. Poppy fez um movimento em direção a ela, mas Alvo a impedi-o. A garota quase caiu, mal se mantendo com apenas a mão esquerda segurando a lateral da cama, enquanto seu braço direito estalou em uma posição de ataque/defesa perfeito.

Ela piscou de novo, e olhou para a sua mão vazia e seu coldre de varinha vazio com honesta confusão, como se estar sem sua varinha não houvesse acontecido em anos. O gesto foi repetido como se a varinha fosse aparecer do nada, é claro não aconteceria, já que as duas varinhas pertencentes a eles estavam em segurança no bolso de Alvo. Sinceramente Minerva não sabia por que Alvo tinha mantido as varinhas no bolso de suas vestes todo esse tempo, mas, bem, ela já tinha parado de tentar entender aquele homem há tempos atrás.

Só então a garota realmente olhou para cima, pela primeira vez realmente os piscada.

"Ok" Ela finalmente disse em uma voz rouca, mas não desagradável. "Ou esta é a pior tentativa de representação de todos os tempos, ou, as coisas acabaram de se complicar um pouco."

Definitivamente não eram as primeiras palavras que Minerva esperava, Alvo permaneceu imperturbável como sempre.

"Talvez você devesse começar dizendo o seu nome, minha querida. Uma introdução é geralmente o melhor um momentos como esse." Disse Alvo, depois de com um gesto pedir que Poppy saísse, ela parecia prestes a protestar, mas parou, Poppy saiu da enfermaria lhes dando um olhar que indicava claramente que queria seus pacientes de volta intactos.

"Tenho medo de que não irei cooperar até que eu tenha a minha varinha de volta" Disse a garota com frieza. "Nem um pouco, mas você é muito bem vindo para me dizer seus nomes verdadeiros".

"Eu sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e essa é minha querida amiga, Minerva McGonagall, mestre em transfiguração e professora aqui em Hogwarts."

Outra piscada.

"Vocês estariam dispostos em repetir isso em um juramento?"

"Juramento?" Indagou Dumbledore.

"Sim, Sim, um juramento por sua vida e magia seria o suficiente" A garota respondeu com indiferença, mas seus olhos faiscavam em desafio. "Veritaserum é decididamente mais confiável, mas você tem alguma ideia de como é difícil preparar Veritaserum sem um ambiente de laboratório estável? Ela tem que ferver por 27 dias, pelo o amor de Deus! Nós realmente não podíamos carrega-lo conosco. E já que estávamos invadindo o ministério de qualquer maneira..."

"Você invadiu o ministério?" Interrompeu McGonagall

Outra piscada.

"Você não sabia disso, hem?" Ela perguntou "Eu acho que podemos descartar ressurreição misteriosa então. Os juramentos sim."

Ambos declararam seus nomes e profissões, quando terminaram algo no rosto da garota havia mudado, ela parecia menos rígida, menos proibitiva e se olhado com cuidado poderia ser visto uma pontada de tristeza.

Ela respirou fundo, balançou a cabeça e se virou para seu companheiro inconsciente.  
>Só agora Minerva havia notado que em nenhum momento a garota tinha se virado para ele, nenhum, ela não tinha virado as costas para eles até suas identidades terem sido confirmadas.<br>Agora ela só tinha olhos para ele.

"Qual é o problema com dele?" Perguntou a garota. "Ele vai ficar bem?"

"Perfeitamente bem, minha querida" respondeu Alvo "As suas feridas e as dele foram devidamente tratadas, ele apenas sofre de exaustão magica."

"Qual é o ano então?" perguntou ela, e enquanto Minerva se questionava se deveria interferir e exigir seu nome e o que ela estava fazendo nos terrenos de Hogwarts, ela chegou mais perto. Muito, muito mais perto.

Primeiro, ela inspecionou Alvo, que a inspecionou de volta sem a menor perturbação. Mas essa era a natureza de Alvo.

"Setembro de 1998" Respondeu Alvo agradavelmente, como se ela não estivesse perto o suficiente para contar os pelos do nariz.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Não é viagem do tempo então" Se voltando para Minerva, ela a inspecionou tão avidamente quanto a Alvo, não era agradável, no mínimo.

"O que você fez com seu cabelo!" Exclamou a garota em uma fascinação horrorizada.

"Nada o que há de errado com ele" Perguntou Minerva surpresa, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos. Eles eram de cor preta, curtos, caindo em cima de seus ombros. "Não é nenhum mistério que eu deixo meus cabelos soltos de vez em quando, não há nada de errado nisso..."

"Ah, eu vejo" ela balançou a cabeça e deu um passo pra trás "Dimensão alternativa então"

Os lábios de Alvo tremiam. "Você chegou a essa conclusão apenas porque o cabalo de Minerva está solto?"

"A Minerva McGonagall que eu conheço, iria preferir tocar fogo neles antes de deixar que alguém a visse de cabelos soltos" Ela brincou, de repente um sorriso animado surgiu em seu rosto. "Mas isso é fascinante! Há teorias, é claro, mas eu nunca li uma hipótese em que... talvez quando... presumo que você queira organizar uma reunião com a ordem da Fênix, se ela ainda se chama assim...ou talvez mais tarde..."

"Um momento por favor..." Interrompeu Minerva, determinada a dar algum controle a situação. Mas Alvo que estava assistindo a garota atentamente, colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Tenho sido tolerante até este ponto" Disse Alvo seriamente, suas palavras atadas com poder e autoridade. "Sinto muito, mas eu realmente devo insistir agora, minha querida. Vou precisar de seu nome assim como o de seu companheiro, suas razões por estarem nos terrenos de Hogwarts e como você sabe coisas que as outras pessoas não deveriam."

A garota encontro om os olhos de Alvo, igualando sua expressão de seriedade.

"As respostas que você deseja vão levar algum tempo Diretor" Ela disse calmamente. "Eu não vou dizer nada sem o meu companheiro acordado, e muito menos sem as nossas varinhas terem sido devolvidas em segurança. Mas isso deve ser razão suficiente para que você confie em mim."

A garota deus alguns passos a frente, se ergueu na ponta dos pés e sussurrou algo no ouvido do diretor.  
>O rosto de Alvo empalideceu o suficiente para se igualar a sua barba. Ele olhava fixamente para a garota em sua frente, ela deu um passo para trás e estendeu a mão.<p>

"Nossas varinhas, por favor" Ela exigiu. E como se estivesse em um sonho, Alvo lentamente colocou a mão em um dos bolsos de suas vestes e tirou duas varinhas, e as entregou a garota.

"Obrigada" Disse ela, guardando uma varinha e mantendo a outra em um aperto firme. "Vou acordar meu amigo agora."

"Alvo?" Perguntou Minerva em voz baixa, logo que a garota se afastou.

Alvo piscou, então balançou a cabeça em perplexidade silenciosa e, finalmente, encontrou o olhar preocupado de Minerva.

"Eu não sei se deveríamos esperar ansiosamente essas explicações ou teme-las Minerva" Admitiu Alvo

Minerva conhecia seu companheiro bem o suficiente para não forçar, por agora. Por mais que Alvo gostasse de tagarelar longamente sobre temas irrelevantes, mas poderia se fechar como uma ostra se o assunto fosse realmente importante e ele não quisesse compartilhar. Então Minerva resolveu se concentrar na questão realmente importante agora.

"Podemos confiar neles?" Perguntou a ele.

Alvo suspirou.

"Eu realmente espero que sim" Ele respondeu suavemente. "Porque, se essa garota realmente nos quiser mal, eu temo que nossos futuros esforços podem estar condenados."

**O sábio nunca diz tudo o que pensa, mas pensa sempre tudo o que diz.**

**(Aristóteles)**

_XXX-XXX_

** FELIZ NATAL!  
><strong>  
>Sim, sim, eu nao morri, fui sequestrada ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa. Estou muito bem, obrigada. e estou de VOLTA.<br>desculpa a demora gente, eu realmente nao conseguia colocar minhas ideias no pc, e a escola nao estava ajudando muito, agora estou de FERIAS \o/

Há uma grande possibilidade do próximo cap sair antes do ano novo, mas sem promessas.

Essas frases em negrito que estão na fic, podem ou não ter algum significado com o cap em que elas aparecem, elas apareceram no começo, no meio, no fim ou quando for um "corte" de cena, as frases podem ser de pessoas famosas, falas de filmes, algo que eu tenha ouvido ou que alguém tenha falado pra mim e até frases de outras fics, por isso se vc reconhecer algo que vc escreveu em sua fic, não fique ofendido, e apenas coloquei ela ali pq eu adorei, ok?  
><em><br>_Muito obrigado pessoal, por lerem essa fic, e pela paciência.  
>Relevem qualquer erro de português por favor, nunca fui muito boa nessa matéria.<p>

Obrigado a todos...

Espero que gostem.  
>Deixem seus comentários.<br>Qualquer dúvida ou crítica é só falar.


	7. Ótimo,estamos aquimasONDE É AQUI!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, é da JK e da Warner**

Capitulo sete  
>Ótimo, estamos aqui... mas... ONDE É AQUI!<p>

_XXX-XXX_

**"Perde-se a vida quando a pretendemos resgatar à custa de demasiadas preocupações."  
>(William Shakespeare)<br>**

Universo alternativo ou não, acordar as pessoas parecia ser feito da mesma maneira nos dois mundos, observou McGonagall.

A garota circulou a cama de seu companheiro, lançando em sucessão rápida uma serie de feitiços de diagnósticos tão abrangentes quanto qualquer coisa que Poppy teria feito. Parecendo satisfeita com os resultados ela se afastou alguns passos, estabilizou a varinha sobre o homem e lançou um _ennervate_.

Houve uma pequena mudança na respiração do homem, seus músculos enrijeceram, se Minerva não estivesse o assistindo com atenção ela poderia ter deixado passar.

Exibindo mais uma vez sua imunidade a reações humanas normais, a menina não se apressou em direção ao menino ou tentar tocá-lo. Em vez disso, ela ficou muito, muito quieta. Apenas sua mão esquerda o alcançou, ela traçou um símbolo em sua mão, que Minerva não reconheceu e depois se afastou, as mãos dela e do garoto foram cobertos por um brilho dourado.

A garota sussurra algo incompreensível e imediatamente a mão do garoto foi contornada por um brilho branco perolado, o mesmo processo se repetiu quando o garoto disse algo sussurrado.

"Confirmação de identidade por voz e toque. Magnífico!" Minerva ouviu Dumbledore exclamar ao seu lado.

A garota não o ouviu ou ignorou o comentário de Alvo.

"Nós temos um problema" Disse a garota, enquanto se aproximava de seu companheiro até bloquear a visão que eles tinham do garoto. "Você precisa ficar calmo."

"Eu não sei se eu quero saber por que eu não ficaria calmo." Disse o rapaz em uma voz surpreendentemente profunda e forte.

A garota lentamente se distanciou, permitindo que eles olhassem para seu companheiro.

De repente o garoto já não parecia tanto com James Potter. Ele também tinha cabelos pretos bagunçados, mas onde James tinha linhas de riso em seu rosto, o garoto não tinha, ele tinha traços fortes e aristocráticos, olhos muito verdes, que poderia tê-los feito se confundirem com os de Lily Potter se eles não fossem tão intensos e expressivos. A semelhança que os havia confundido no começo, já não era tão acentuada.

O garoto_ não piscou, _nem silenciosamente avaliou a situação.  
>Em vez disso, ele realmente olhou duas vezes, uma reação que Minerva só tinha visto em seus grifinórios.<p>

Então, ele esfregou os olhos.  
>Boquiaberto.<br>Sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente, em negação, como se com aquilo a situação mudaria.  
>Esfregou os olhos mais uma vez.<br>E então se virou para a garota.

"Eu não estou alucinando, certo?" Ele perguntou com toda calma, como se aquela fosse uma alternativa muito viável. "Eles são de verdade?"

A garota suspirou.

"Sem alucinações, dessa vez, eu tenho medo" Respondeu ela calmamente.

"Eles são... Eu quero dizer, eles sabem..."

A garota balançou a cabeça. "Eu dei aos diretos algumas informações que o faria confiar em nós, mas até agora eles só sabem da nossa situação, mas é claro que devemos dizer-lhes. Se você se lembrar da minha tese, a divulgação completa promete o resultado mais vantajoso no caso de um evento como esse."

Finalmente o garoto parou de ficar boquiaberto. Mentalmente Minerva estava repassando essa conversa louca. O garoto tinha alucinações regularmente? A garota havia de alguma forma se preparado para situações como essa? Mas Minerva foi tirada de seus pensamentos, quando percebeu a fluidez os movimentos do rapaz quando ele se levantou para ficar o lado da garota, e da maneira que os dois inconscientemente estavam em uma posição de combate perfeito em mutua proteção, ensinado a todos os parceiros auror.

Mais uma vez seus olhos descansaram sobre ela, então em Alvo, com uma expressão tão cheia de dor, saudade e incerteza, que Minerva nem poderia começar a interpreta-lo.

"Você se lembra quando eu falei que pesquisar dimensões alternativas e viagens no tempo, era loucura?" Disse o rapaz

"Sim, muito claramente, na verdade" Respondeu ela.

"Bem, esqueça tudo que eu falei, você é demais."

A garota fungou.

"Eu acho que você me conhece bem o suficiente por agora, para acreditar que a teoria por trás das minhas decisões é válida, mesmo sem ver a prova".

"Claro" Respondeu ele, com um sorriso carinhoso. Em seguida, ele voltou sua atenção para as duas pessoas a sua frente, mas especificamente, para os cabelos de Minerva.

"O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?" Ele perguntou em surpresa obvia.

_Em nome de Merlin, quem eram essas pessoas?_

**"...Pois o homem que queira professar o bem por toda parte é natural que se arruíne entre tantos que não são bons."**

** (Nicolau Maquiavel)  
><strong>

Seus olhos se encontraram com igual determinação.

"Escritório do diretor?" Perguntou ela.

"Claro" Respondeu ele.

A garota balançou a cabeça e virou-se para o diretor.

"Eu suponho que não há nenhuma razão para não continuar essa conversa em um ambiente mais confortável?" Ela perguntou agradavelmente. "No seu escritório talvez? Sem mencionar que eu realmente morreria por uma xícara se chá agora".

Só agora que ele havia sido abordado diretamente, que Minerva notou o quão tranquilo Alvo estava. Ele tinha ficado muito feliz em entregar as rédeas daquela conversa a aqueles estranhos, Minerva só poderia supor que essa atitude era para analisar melhor o comportamento deles.

Qualquer que fosse a conclusão que tinha chegado, Alvo sorrio amplamente. Chegou até a fazer a sugestão de uma reverencia a garota, estendeu a mão para lhe oferecer o braço, e acenou com a cabeça, feliz.

"Será uma honra abrigar vocês, minha querida" Respondeu ele, serenamente "Você me acompanha".

Ela correspondeu ao seu sorriso e aceitou o seu braço com graça inesperada.

Os dois saíram do quarto de braços dados, o garoto andando atrás deles com a pose de um soldado. Minerva ainda conseguia ouvir as palavras de Alvo ecoando.

"Eu tenho certeza que nós três vamos nos dar esplendidamente bem"

_Por que essa frase não soava bem em seus ouvidos?_

**"Não tenha medo do sofrimento, pois nenhum coração jamais sofreu quando foi em busca dos seus sonhos."**

** (Paulo Coelho)**

O caminho para o escritório de Dumbledore foi tranquilo, em consideração ao que poderia ter sido, tirando é claro, as exclamações do tipo, "Olhe, o banheiro, será que a Murta ainda mora lá, gostaria de saber se alguém cuidou daquele pobre Basilísco", ou perguntas do tipo, "Então diretor, está havendo muitos desaparecimentos estranhos nos últimos anos?", que Alvo respondia sem a menor perturbação.

McGonagall foi a primeira a passar pela gárgula, seguida por Dumbledore, talvez se eles estivessem mais atrás eles teriam visto quando a gárgula normalmente imóvel, piscou discretamente para os dois estranhos.

Dumbledore se instalou em sua escrivaninha, com Minerva sentada ao seu lado e os dois desconhecidos a sua frente. Ele os olhou atentamente, os dois estavam sentados rigidamente em suas cadeiras, como se estivessem esperando serem atacados a qualquer momento, nenhum deles parecia disposto a começar.

Uma bandeja de chá apareceu na mesa, silenciosamente Dumbledore os serviu.

"Que tal iniciarmos com seus nomes" Disse Dumbledore suavemente.

Os dois trocaram um olhar.  
>A garota suspirou.<p>

"Eu sou Hermione Granger"

"Eu sou Harry Potter"

**"O caminho mais grandioso para viver com honra neste mundo é ser a pessoa que fingimos ser." **

** (Sócrates)**

_ XXX-XXX_

__FELIZ ANO NOVOOOOOOOO!

Eusei, eu sei, esse cap ta pequeno e eu to emrrolando. A situação vai mudar gente nao se preocupem.  
>Não faço ideia de quando vou colocar o próximo cap sinto muito.<p>

Obrigado a todos que leem essa fic.

Espero que gostem.  
>Deixem seus comentários.<br>Qualquer dúvida ou crítica é só falar.


End file.
